Bette Kane-Wayne
Bette Kane was born into a life of privilege as part of the Kane family, the second richest family in Gotham City. From the time she was a child there is little that Bette did not excel at. In her adolescence she became a tennis champion, an Olympic gymnast, and successful model. When she felt bored with her success at the age of 16 she decided to achieve another goal...meeting her hero Nightwing. To do this Bette decided to don a costume of her own and become a female Nightwing. She took the name of Flamebird and set out to get Nightwing's attention. Ultimately she did get his attention and even joined the Teen Titans, which he led, but in spite of her best efforts he never showed interest in her beyond friendship. When Bette found out her cousin Kate was Batwoman she was eager to join Kate as her partner. Kate reluctantly agreed and the two patrolled Gotham as Batwoman and Flamebird. Bette dated several guys but nothing was ever too serious. She had a hard time finding a man that wasn't intimidated by her success. Bette finally got the chance she'd been waiting for when Dick Grayson/Nightwing asked her out. He was separated from his wife, Kara, who had cheated on him. Bette knew Dick was just trying to get back at Kara but she didn't care. She was sure that once Dick dated her he'd fall for her. She turned out to be very wrong. She and Dick dated briefly but ultimately he went back to his wife. Bette turned her focus to being Flamebird until one night her whole world changed. She and Kate were on patrol when Kate was killed in the line of duty. Kate's death devastated Bette and shook her to the core. She was in need of a friend and the one person that stepped up was Tim Wayne. The two became closer and closer until the next thing they knew they were dating. Bette quickly fell for Tim and invited him to live with her at Kane Estates. He agreed. He came with two daughters, Madison and Robyn, that he had regular visitation with. Bette quickly took to the girls and came to love them as her own. It wasn't much longer before she had her own as well. Bette got pregnant with Tim's child...or children. They had twins, Jana-Beth and Katie. Bette was incredibly happy except for one thing. She wanted to marry Tim but he had yet to propose. He was locked in a bitter custody battle for his son Gray and Bette told herself that is why Tim hadn't proposed but the longer they dated the more frustrated Bette got. One night Bette got a call that Tim was in the hospital. He'd been attacked by Joker and was clinging to life. Bette rushed to be by Tim's side. She knew in that moment that marriage didn't matter just as long as she got to be with Tim. It was also this event that led Tim to finally propose realizing how short life could be. The two were quickly married. Bette had in interest in running her family's company, Kane Inc. She signed it over to Tim and decided to be a stay at home mom and raise her twin, a new and great challenge. Category:Bat Family Category:Wayne Family Category:Kane Family